Vaya Con Leos
Vaya Con Leos is the tenth episode of the eighth season and the 166th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper notices that the Angel of Death is watching over them, but what she doesn't know is that he is actually coming for Leo. How far will Piper go to save her husband that she was promised to spend a lifetime with? Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 8x10Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x10Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x10Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x10Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x10Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x10Henry.png|Henry Mitchell 8x10AngelofDeath.png|Angel of Death 8x10AngelofDestiny.png|Angel of Destiny 8x10Burke.png|Burke 8x10Elder.png|Unidentified Elder 8x10Avatar.png|Unidentified Avatar 8x10Reinhardt.png|Reinhardt 8x10Lenny.png|Lenny Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Call a Lost Witch'' :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. BOS CallLostWitch.jpg|The entry in the Book of Shadows. 8x10CallaLost1.png|Phoebe feels she's being summoned. 8x10CallaLost2.png|Phoebe arrives at the Manor. 'Spells' ''To Hide Someone from the Angel of Death'' After the Angel of Death told her that he was about to take Leo away, Piper created and cast this spell to hide her husband from him. The spell made every man in San Francisco look like Leo. :Hide him from sight, :so I might fight :ignore which leaves bereft, :my husband from the Angel of Death. 8x10Spell1.png|Piper writing the spell. 8x10Spell2.png|Every man in San Francisco looks like Leo. 8x10Spell3.png|The Manor is filled with "Leo's". ''To Summon an Angel of Destiny'' After the Angel of Death, the Elder and the Avatar said there was a bigger reason why Leo had to die, Piper convinced her sisters to summon the Angel of Destiny. That way, they could find out why Leo had to die. :Power of Three, :we summon thee :and call to us :the Angel of Destiny 8x10AoDSpell1.png|Phoebe expresses some doubt about summoning the Angel of Destiny. 8x10AoDSpell2.png|The sisters casting the spell. 8x10AoDSpell3.png|The Angel of Destiny arrives. 'Potions' *Paige used a T'ruth Potion' on Lenny.' 8x10TruthPotion1.png|Paige throws the potion. 8x10TruthPotion2.png|The potion hits Larry. 8x10TruthPotion3.png|Lenny starts telling things he lied about in his life. 'Powers *'Intangibility:' Used by the Angel of Death so he wouldn't get hit by a car. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Reinhardt. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Burke. *'Hyper Speed:' Type of Transportation used by Burke. *'Dark Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the people in the hospital. *'Super Strength:' Used by Burke to knock Billie across his lair. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by an Avatar. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by an Elder and Paige. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by an Angel of Destiny. *'Premonition:' Used by an Angel of Destiny to see the Charmed Ones' future. *'Reality Warping:' Used by an Angel of Destiny to warp reality so Leo could be saved. *'Molecular Dispersion:' Used by Burke's boss to banish him and Reinhardt. 8x10P1.png|The Angel of Death is intangible. 8x10P2.png|Reinhardt flaming in. 8x10P3.png|Burke shimmer-fading in. 8x10P4.png|Burke using Hyper Speed. 8x10P5.png|Burke shimmer-fading out with Reinhardt. 8x10P6.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping out. 8x10P7.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping out. 8x10P8.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping in. 8x10P9.png|Piper freezes the people in the hospital waiting room. 8x10P10.png|Burke using Hyper Speed. 8x10P11.png|Billie is thrown across Burke's lair by his Super Strength. 8x10P12.png|Burke using Hyper Speed. 8x10P13.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping out. 8x10P14.png|An Avatar fading in. 8x10P15.png|An Elder orbing in. 8x10P16.png|Paige orbing out with Lenny. 8x10P17.png|Paige orbing in with Lenny. 8x10P18.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling in. 8x10P19.png|The Angel of Destiny looking into the Charmed Ones' future. 8x10P20.png|The Angel of Destiny warps reality so that Leo doesn't have to die. 8x10P21.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling out with Leo. 8x10P22.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters and Billie. 8x10P23.png|An unseen force vanquishes Burke. 8x10P24.png|An unseen force vanquishes Reinhardt. 'Artifacts' *'Crossbow and Tranquilizer Darts '- Used by Burke to tranquilize Reinhardt. *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x10CrossbowTDarts1.png|Reinhardt is shot by Burke. 8x10CrossbowTDarts2.png|A tranquilizer dart is shot at Phoebe. 8x10BoS.png|The Book of Shadows Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes * The title of this episode is a reference to the popular mexican phrase: "Vaya con Dios" that can be translated'' "Go with God or ''May God be with You". It is also the name of a popular Belgian group of the 1980's.thumb|300px|right|Vaya Con Leos WB Trailer *This is the first and last time the manor's garage is prominently featured. While never mentioned before, a shot of the garage can be seen in the episode "House Call", when Piper casts a spell erasing the manor. *This is Brian Krause's final episode as a main cast member, though he is later again seen in the final two episodes of the series. *At the time of writing, it was uncertain whether budget would allow of Brian Krause to return to Charmed, although, Brad Kern made it clear he wanted Brian Krause to return for the finale. Because of this uncertainty, the cast and crew threw Brian a farewell party after the filming of this episode. *Brad Kern revealed that he re-worked the budget for Season 8 and a large number of producers and crew members took a pay-cut to allow for Brian Krause to be featured in the Season 8. *Brad Kern also mentions in this episode's commentary that they wanted to send Brian's character off with a big bang so they found a way of honoring him by having there be multiple Leos after Piper casts the spell to hide her husband from the Angel of Death. *Simon Templeman reprises his role for the third time as The Angel of Death, after first appearing in Season 3's Death Takes A Halliwell and in Season 7's Styx Feet Under. *There's a new Angel of Destiny seen from this episode. We first meet one in the Season 4 finale, but as stated, there are many Angels of Destinies as there are many destinies. Also, another Angel of Destiny will make an appearence in the Charmed comics. *Despite time freezing when the Angel of Destiny materialized in the Season 4 finale, this is not done in this episode, neither in Kill Billie Vol. 2 or in Forever Charmed. *This is the last time we see an Avatar in the series. It's, however, the first and only time we see an Avatar and Elder together, except, when Leo was an avatar and met several elders during Season 7. *This is Rose McGowan's 100th episode. *When Piper explains to Paige that she saw the Angel of Death, Paige makes a reference to Arthur Casey, an innocent who was taken away by the Angel of Death in the Season 7 episode, Styx Feet Under. Glitches *In one scene, it is clearly visible that a being in one of the frozen cubes is a mannequin. International Titles *'French:' La Force du Destin *'Czech:' Sbohem Leo (Good Bye Leo) *'Slobak:' Zbohom leo (Good Bye Leo) *'Spanish (Spain):' Vaya con Leos *'Spanish (Latin America):' Vaya con Leo Photo Gallery Episode Stills 810-01.jpg 810-03.jpg 810-04.jpg 810-05.jpg 810-06.jpg lklklkl.jpg 810x07.jpg Brian's Farewell Party 01321pm.jpg ppm03.jpg 04erty.jpg 050214ds.jpg Screencaps LeoPiperTruck.jpg Leo-exicted-truck.jpg Piperseesdeath.jpg PiperWorried.jpg ReinhardBurkeTrophies.jpg LeoPiperTruck2.jpg PiperKissLeo.jpg PiperCallsDeath.jpg Deathfeelsguilty.jpg Deathfeelsbad.jpg Deathnotmuchtime.jpg Multiple_leos.jpg Death_looking_for_Leo.jpg Pizza_Leo.jpg Drycleaner_Leo.jpg Henry_Leo.jpg Death_finds_Leo.jpg Leo_accident.jpg Accident_Leo.jpg VayaConLeos_1.jpg LeoFroze.jpg Unseen_force_contacts_Burke.jpg Burke_vanquished.jpg Vanquishing_Reinhard.jpg Capsule_destroyed.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 8